Kutingting
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Isang kwento ukol sa pagaasawa... ng tao man o ng pusa. NejiTen request grant.


"Etong suntok na ito… ay SUNTOK PARA SA KAPAYAPAAN NG EAAAAARRRRTTTTHHHH!" Buong giting na sinugod ni Rock Lee ng kanyang umaapoy na kamao ang naghihintay na si Hyuuga Neji.

Napabuntunghininga ang Hyuuga, sabay iwas pakaliwa.

"AAAAAAH!" Nagtuloy-tuloy si Lee sa pagbulusok sa dingding.

"Hindeeeeeh!" ang hinagpis ni Maito Gai, nde makapaniwala sa naging kapalaran ng kanyang peyborit na istudent na katatapos ng lng isang-linggong mabusising pagsasanay sa proper posing at isang araw sa pagbibitaw ng maaangas na mga dialogue.

Neji looked at his teammate in disdain. "Kung ang pinagtutuunan mo ng pansin ay ang mismong kalaban mo kaysa sa pagtutula mo, baka nadaplisan mo pa ako."

"Erng yurnghvung," grumbled a voice from underneath the fallen debris of the wall.

"Ano daw?" Instinctively, lumingon sa kanyang likuran si Neji para humingi ng translation. Napakunot-noo cya.

Oo nga pla, wala si Tenten ngaung araw na ito para sa training. Basta na lng nde sumipot.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Tumayo si Lee mula sa mga pira-pirasong dingding, ang mga mata ay naglalagablab. "Di pa tayo tapos! Lalaban ako hanggang sa aking huling hininga!"

Napangiwi si Neji. Kapag hinintay nya ang huling hininga ng taong ito na daig pa ang may isang dosenang tangke ng oxygen sa katawan, baka abutin na siya ng taggunaw ay kalaban pa rin nya ito.

Samantala, proud na proud naman si Gai. "Dat's my boy! Hindi madaling sumuko! Sige, ipakita mo ang iyong angking talento na nailalabas ng dakilang Red Horse!"

He groaned. Ayaw nya itong part na ito eh.

"Opo, Ser Gai!" Naglabas ng amber bote si Lee. "Ipapakita ko sa iyo, Neji, na mali ang maliitin ako! Humanda ka… nandito na ang aking Drunken Fist Technique!"

Pumikit ito, nag-ipon ng chakra, saka ibinuhos ang beer sa kanyang kamao. "Humanda ka! Pag lumagapak ito sa bibig mo, hindi mo na aabutan ang bente kuwatro oras! Baka Extra Challenge na lang!"

Again, by instinct, tinawag nya ang pangalan ng kanyang tanging kakampi sa ganitong sitwasyon na tila parehong sinasapian ng kaluluwang mababa ang IQ ang dalawang pinagbiyak na bungang ito.

"Tenten!"

Napagtanto na lang nya ang kanyang kamalian nang sabay na napatingin sina Gai at Lee sa kanya, sabay ngisi.

……………………………………

**Kuting-ting**

_Para kay Tin. Request grant na parang si Kuting-ting: very delayed. Pero happy reading!_

…………………………………..

Habang naglalakad patungo sa apartment ni Tenten, inanalyze ni Neji kung san bang bahagi cya ng buhay nya nagkamali para asarin cya nang ganito ng tadhana ngaun.

Aminado cya na sa team nila, sila ni Tenten lang talaga ang nagkakaintindihan. Hindi lng dahil ang dalawa nilang kasama ay pawang kasingtatalino ng mga calculator na sumasagot ng 3 sa one plus one.

Si Tenten lng kc ang madaling umintindi ng mood nya. Alam nito kung kelan cya naiinip, kung kelan cya mas naiinip, at kung kelan cya handang manakit ng kapwa dahil sa sobrang pagkainip.

Ito rin ang nagsisilbing tulay nya sa others ng buhay nya. Kung di dahil sa pagmamagandang-loob nito na itranslate ang kakaibang wika ng kakaibang daigdig nina Lee at Gai, marahil di nya magegets ang ugali nung dalawa.

(Not that it's important, pero minsan, maganda ding alam nya kung kelan cya ang target ng kalokohan ng mistulang mag-amang yuon).

Kaso may mga ibang tao kc na ubod ng filthy ang brain cells.

Tulad nga nina Gai at Rock Lee, na nagsisimula na namang mag-ahem-ahem tuwing may sinasabi o ginagawa cya na dawit si Tenten. Meaning, halos lagi.

Wala naman cyang magawa dahil sanay cya na pag nangangailangan cya ng ka-sparring na matino at nde lasing o bangag o may tama ng Alaska Evap, si Tenten lang ang matatawagan nya. O kaya pag may mga misyon sila at kaylangan nya ng backup, laging si Tenten ang naiisip nya dhil… dhil nung huling misyon, at yung mga misyong bago yun, si Tenten na talaga ang sidekick nya.

Kapag magkasama silang dalawa, nde na nya kailangan pang magsalita. Alam na nito kung kelan dapat cya kausapin o hayaan na lang mag-solo jamming ng mga iniisip nya. Alam nito kung kelan hahayaan cyang lumaban mag-isa o kung kelan cya tutulungan. Alam na rin nito kung kelan pa nya kayang tiisin ang mga injuries nya at kung kelan kailangan na nya ng mediko o kaya pari.

Samakatuwid, si Tenten ay indispensable na bahagi na ng kanyang buhay bilang shinobi. Kaya tuloy, indispensable na rin ang panunudyo ng dalawang iyon.

Hindi naman yun yung first time na may naghint sa kanya na maghanap na ng inahin. In fact, ang buong opisina ng Konoha ay binunuyo na cya na harapin na ang paghahanap sa kanyang katuwang sa buhay. At hindi miminsan na si Tenten na cyang nag-iisang babaeng nagawa nyang makasama nang matagal nang walang nagrereklamo sa kanilang dalawa ang laging pinapartner sa kanya. Kala mo parang teenagers na niloloveteam loveteam pa.

Bigla tuloy nyang naalala yung isang usapan na nangyari kailan lang…

………………..

"_Neji, ayaw mo pa ba mag-asawa?" Ang tanong na madalas na iukol sa kanya ng sambayanan ay isinantinig muli noon ni Gai habang sila nagpapahinga pagkatapos ng pagroronda sa bayan._

"_Hindi pa oras." He replied simply, wishing that everyone would leave it at that. Pero tulad ng dati, laging may kasunod pa iyon._

"_Bakit naman? Pati ba pag-aasawa nilalagyan ng timeslot?" tanong naman ni Lee, ngingisi-ngisi._

"_Marami pa akong gustong gawin bago ako magsimula ng pamilya." He unscrewed the lid of his water jug sabay lagok. "Gusto ko munang siguraduhin ang kaligtasan ng Konoha at ang katatagan ng angkang Hyuuga bago ko pag-isipan yan."_

"_Why naman?" tanong ni Inuzuka Kiba na kasama nila sa roving sekyu ng bayan nung araw na iyon. "Para namang tatawid ka sa kabilang buhay pag nagpakasal. Magagawa mo pa rin naman yun kahit may asawa't mga supling ka na ah!"_

"_Mahahati na ang atensyon ko," he replied. "Isa pa, maayos naman ang buhay ko ngayon at walang kulang. Bakit ko pa guguluhin ang sistema ko ngayon eh maayos na cya?"_

"_Pero 'tol, 29 ka na next year eh," protesta ni Kiba. "Ayaw mo pa bang _lumigaya_ habang kaya mo pa?"_

"_Manyakis ka talaga, Kiba," komento bigla ni Aburame Shino na tahimik lng na nagmamasid sa kanila kanina._

"_Concerned lang."_

"…"

_Walang naintindihan naman sa topic na yun ang puritan na si Neji. Para di ma-notice, he subtly shifted the topic. "Sa tingin nyo, anong mabilis, pagong na tumatakbo sa peanut butter o suso na nagmamarathon sa gawgaw?"_

_Natahimik ang lahat._

"_Pagong!"_

"_Suso!"_

"_Langya, bkit ba napunta sa peanut butter yung pagong eh ang liit ng lalagyan nun?"_

"_Baka pinalaman yung pagong."_

…………………………….

Pinayuhan na rin siya ng babae, courtesy of his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Ay, hindi pala: si Haruno Sakura ang dakdak nang dakdak; si Hinata lang ang nagdala kay Sakura sa kanya.

……………………………..

"_Neji, mag-asawa ka na!" exclaimed Sakura exasperately, nakapameywang pa. "Hindi ka ba naaawa kay Tenten?"  
"Bakit?" He was then typing a report on a Class B mission he just finished. Hindi nga nya alam kung bkit sukat maisip ni Sakura na makikinig nga cya dito eh busy cya?_

_Pero nang narinig nya ang pangalan ng teammate nya ay nakuha ang atensyon nya. Tuloy, napilitan cyang makinig ng konti. Pero konting-konti lng; he would never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him interested over ANYTHING._

"_Dahil hindi nya maiwan yung obligation nya sa yo bilang partner mo, di rin cya makahanap ng ibang guys!" she explained._

_He had to arch an eyebrow at that. "Bakit naman cya hahanap ng ibang tao?"_

"_Dahiiil," ani Sakura, "kailangan din naman nyang mabuhay kasama ang ibang mga human beings! Hindi nya mararanasan nang buong-buo ang kanyang womanhood pag nde cya nakahanap ng provider at magkaroon ng baby no!"_

_He stared at the A,S,D, at F keys. Mali na naman finger positions nya as usual. Ang murder nya ay naging bitfrt._

"_O ano, nakapagnilay-nilay ka na ba?" asked Sakura, a triumphant smile pasted on her face._

"_Hindi."_

"_Tama ako, di ba?"_

"_Oo."_

"_So…mag-aasawa ka na?"_

"_Hindi."_

"_Eh anong gusto mong mangyari sa buhay mo?" bulyaw ng dalagang may rosas na buhok, mukhang napipikon na._

"_Magpabili ng Touch and Go." _

…………………………….

Pero siguro, ang pinakatumatak sa isipan nya na dahilan para seryosohin ang paghahanap ng asawa ay binigay ng isang di-inaasahang inspirational source: si Uzumaki Naruto.

_Ano, bergin ka pa rin, Neji? Wahahaha! Isuko mo na ang bataan! Sige ka, baka magtampo yan, umurong._

…………………………

Mag-aasawa na nga kaya siya?

Paano naman kc, halos lahat ng mga tao sa paligid nya, nakatali na. Sina Naruto at ang kanyang pinsan, si Yamanaka Ino at si Nara Shikamaru, si Kiba at si Akamaru…

Naisip nya tuloy kung si Tenten ba ay binibisita rin ng mga sandaling pagmumuni-muni tulad nito. Pero baka hindi rin.

Isa sa mga gusto nya dito ay buo ang konsentrasyon nito sa mga misyon. Bawat sabak nila sa labanan ay parang huli na para sa kanya.

Para tuloy ang hirap isipin na ang babaeng tulad nito ay magiging domesticated balang araw. Bihira na lang siguro ang lalaking makakapagpaamo dito. Para ito kasing isang kabayong ligaw—sanay sa kanyang kalayaan at pagdedesisyon para sa sarili.

…………………………….

Pagdating nya sa apartment ay nakita nya kaagad ang dalaga. Nakaluhod ito sa ilalim ng kama na tila may tinatali.

"Tenten?"

"Wait lang," wika nito, ni hindi man cya nilingon. Lalo tuloy cyang nacurious kung ano ang pinagkakaabalahan nito.

His eyes assessed the thin, near-invisible threads na nakacriscross sa paanan ng kama. "Booby trap yan ah."

"Yup."

"Para saan?"

"Para sa walanghiyang iyon!"

Nagulantang si Neji. "Ano?" Pagkuwa'y nagdilim ang mukha nya. "Sino yun? Anong ginawa nya sa yo? Hindi ko mapapalampas ito—"

She looked at him, sweatdropping. "Hindi naman ako ang biktima. Si Kuting-ting, actually."

"H-Ha?" Ang binanggit nito ay ang pure white na kuting na napulot nila sa daan pauwi mula sa isa sa mga misyon nila. Dahil sa awa, inuwi ng babae ang hayop at mula noon ay naging alaga na nito. Ngayon, si Kuting-ting ay isang dabyanang pusa na—pinakamalaki na siguro sa lahat ng mga pusang nakita nya. Pano bang hindi lalaki ito eh puro kain at tulog at pagpapasarap lang sa buhay ang alam nito. At dahil hilata ito nang hilata sa ilalim ng kama, ang white fur nito ay hindi na kayang manatiling pure dahil sa alikabok at agiw.

"May naabutan akong pusang brown dito kanina paggising ko. Galing siya sa ilalim ng kama ko!" Nanginginig pa ang kamao ng babae sa inis. "Tiningnan ko yung gender… at aba't, magkasalungat sila ni Kuting-ting!"

"O ngayon?"

Nalukot ang mukha ng dalaga. "Isang ganap na babae na ang Kuting-ting kooooh!"

He grimaced. "Lahat naman ng hayop dadaan sa ganoong sitwasyon."

"Bata pa su Kuting-ting! Marami pa akong magagandang plano para sa kanya!" she protested. Mukhang plano pa nitong sanayin para sa mga misyon ang alaga.

"Eh anong magagawa mo, nasilisihan ka na?" he asked, still staring at the booby trap.

"Baka…baka hindi cya fertile this month." She shook her head vigorously. "Ah basta! Hindi na mapapakelaman ng pangahas na iyon ang baby ko!" Sumige pa ito sa pagtatahi ng barikada sa ilalim ng kama, kulang na lang mag-install ng lasers doon.

"Ang sama naman ng loob mo. Di ba pinakelaman din naman cya ng baby mo?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ewan!"

"Tigilan mo na nga yan, Tenten. Yan lang pala ang dahilan kaya hindi ka sumipot sa training—"

"Wag mong i-lang ang Kuting-ting ko, Neji," she snapped. "Para sabihin ko sa iyo, parang kapatid na ang turing ko sa kanya! Anong mararamdaman mo pag may umalipusta sa kapatid mo?"

"Wala akong kapatid."

"Exactly."

"Ha?"

"Hindi mo maiintindihan ang galit ko ngayon kasi hindi mo alam ang pakiramdam na ganoon."

Napabuntung-hininga siya. "Malay mo ba, gusto na rin ni Kuting-ting na may mangyaring iba sa buhay nya bukod sa magpataba? Palagi naman kasing wala ka sa bahay dahil sa mga misyon, kaya siguro naiinip na si Kuting-ting. Mabuti na rin na may pagkaabalahan siya."

She looked at the barricade quietly, weighing his rationale.

"Wala akong kapatid, Tenten, pero noong nagdesisyon si Naruto na hingin ang kamay ng pinsan ko, ibinigay ko na kay Hinata ang desisyon. Kahit ako pa ang itinalagang tagapangalaga nito, alam ko ang limitasyon ng kapangyarihan ko. Alam ko na hindi ko na sakop ang piliin ang taong makakapagpasaya sa kanya," he said quietly.

Silence.

"A-At kung sa iyo naman…" he began, remembering what Sakura told him. "Kung napagdesisyunan mo namang sawa ka nang gumawa ng missions kasama ko at nais mo nang magkapamilya, h-hindi naman kita pipigilan. Kahit na… mahirap humanap ng tulad mo bilang kasama…" He swallowed air, and then paused. "Kung… kung tingin mo naman ay—"

"Ano ba yang pinagsasabi-sabi mo jan, Hyuuga Neji?" she scolded, napapangiti na. "Bakit naman ako magsasawa?"

He looked away. "S-Sabi ng isang kausap ko, kailangan mo naman daw mabuhay kasama ang ibang…ah… human beings."

Her eyebrow rose, tapos ngumisi ito. "Wow, Neji. Gusto mo na yata itanong ang tinatanong madalas sa akin."

"Hindi naman sa ganon—"

"Ayoko pang mag-asawa. Hindi pa ako sawa sa ginagawa ko, at lalo na sa iyo," she replied with a smile. "Pag sawa na ako, sasabihin ko sa iyo. O kung nde man, isasalvage na lang kita, okay?"

"Asa." He said, napapangiti na rin.

"Pero sa ngayon, masayang-masaya na ako na ganito ang buhay ko," she added. "Hindi ko na magawang mag-isip na humanap pa ng ibang kaiga-igaya sa buhay ko kasi kuntento na ako.

"Hindi ibang tao ang pipilit sa akin na humanap ng kasiyahan ko. Malay ba nila kung nakita ko na, hindi ko lang inaannounce?"

Napatango na tuloy cya. "Oo nga naman."

……………………………………….

"Alalayan mo na lang yang pusa mo pag naglilihi. Magstock ka na lang ng maraming mangga at bagoong," he advised her as he helped her put away the booby trap.

She nodded. "Tama. At ipag-pleplay ko ng classical music cya sa radyo para tumalino ang mga anak nya. Mag-eenrol din ako sa mga Lamaze courses para matulungan ko siya sa paglalabor. Bibilhan ko din cya ng iron supplements."

"Ah…"

"Ikukuha ko ng educational plans ang mga anak nya para matuto cla ng mga tricks. Yung pasaway na brown na pusang iyon, dadalhin ko sa office at pagtratrabahahuhin ko cya dun na manghuli ng daga. Tuturuan ko cyang maging isang responsableng ama!"

"Tenten, OA na yan."

……………………………

He and Lee watched the next day as their female teammate searched the audio racks for Beethoven music.

"Ako ang ninong pag bininyagan na ang mga anak ni Kuting-ting!" excited na balita ni Lee.

"Congrats," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hanep din si Tenten ah. Talagang inisip na nya lahat ng detalye ng pagiging nanay ni Kuting-ting. Paano pa kaya kung cya na mismo ang magiging nanay?" Lee winked at him teasingly.

Hindi na nya ito sinagot. Pero alam na rin naman nila pareho na kahit kakaiba si Tenten sa stereotypical na nanay material, she would always prove everyone wrong and come out as the best of them all.

At going back to him and Tenten…

Although he couldn't pinpont exactly kung tanggap na ba talaga nya ito o hindi, pag iniisip nya kung sino ang pipiliin nyang makasama nang matagal na matagal na hanggang sa pagtanda na…

… ang babaeng iyon ang naiisip din nya.

……………………….

End


End file.
